West Coast Friendship
by Cardiophobic
Summary: They met during summer camp, and became instant friends. She was his Summer Sweetheart. His so-called girlfriend won't stand for the new girl. Block was not staying because Lyons will send her back to California if that was the last thing she does. AU!
1. Chapter 1

"_Let me tell you something about my little brother," Sammy Harrington started. "He's lost in a world of fakes. That's what all of the second generation are here in Westchester. They're filled with girls who think everything they say is copyrighted to them." _

"_Oh Sammy, that's not all," Harris Fisher added. "Since when did the girls control all of the boys? Man, I'm embarrassed of these guys. We, men, are not whipped."_

"_I may be an only child but look at this way you guys," Skye Hamilton said. "The more they mess up the more chances we get to swoop in and show them how the real Westchester kids do it." _

"_They're a bunch of screw-ups I tell you!" Sammy yelled. "Generations of Westchester residence and most of them are just throwing it away just like that. How on Earth will they decide who gets to throw the freshman class party? Who will show them the ropes when all they care about is their looks? Oh God, Chris, I wasn't this superficial, was I?" _

"_Of course not sweetheart," Chris Abeley smiled at his five year girlfriend. "You were way worse, but you grew up. Sammy, that's what our siblings have to do. They have to grow up." _

_The four of them looked out of the Harrington's living room window just in time to see Claire and Derrick enter another spat. This was when the second generation just started the seventh grade. _

_

* * *

  
_

Fifteen year old Derrick Harrington sat his computer with his fingers hovering over his Macbook's keyboard. He was in a semi-long term relationship with Claire Lyons. Wait, how could it be long term if it's semi? Oh yeah, they always find their way back to one another after every single break up the Claire initiates. He was getting tired of Claire and her bossy act. She wasn't the same girl his parents set him up on a play date so many years ago. He was really having a hard time deciding whether or not to reply to his so-called girlfriend or his girl-friend that he met this summer at camp. His sister thought it was funny to volunteer him as a counselor at the camp his little brother was going to. He was a counselor who had a counselor. It was like the camp runners didn't trust the counselors.

That was when he met Massie Block. She was running away from kids in the game Tag while he was running away from his little brother's booger infested fingers. They ran right into each other. It shocked him that she wasn't mad. She was only a bit upset that she was tagged it because she fell. If he accidentally knocked any of the Westchester girls to the floor they would immediately start complaining about their new toned butt being in pain. Derrick laughed at the memory and decided to reply to Massie first. Claire Lyons, his girlfriend, can wait.

**To: **Massie (:

**From:** Derrick

**Subject:** No Way that's So Cool!

**Body:** Mister Massie Block that's amazing. I didn't even know your dad lived here. I should have guessed though. Well I'm a guy and you always say guys aren't as smart as girls. So you can't blame me for not making the connection between you and William Block. Won't you miss California? Disneyland, man! The happiest place on earth, I bet you'll miss that. Can't wait when you fly in today, I'll be your own personal tour guide. You remember Cam Fisher right? He's the weird kid with weird eyes in my Facebook picture. He'll be with me when we go get you from the airport. You're flying into the Westchester County Airport, right? Guess what I smell Massie! Mother dearest's chocolate cookies from scratch, duty calls I must go eat them. I hope you reply soon, bye.

P.S. I did call you a mister on purpose.

* * *

She had her followers and her friends but she wasn't happy. Why wasn't she happy? It was a question she couldn't even answer herself. She felt so empty. She had her ah-dorable boyfriend too. She was the alpha and he was the alpha. What was missing? Claire Stacey Lyons ruled over everyone even when she was still in pull-ups. But what happens when everything starts slipping away from her? It's not her fault Derrick Harrington decides to talk to some girl from the West Coast. It's not her fault she's a bit too bossy her friends can't take it anymore. It's not her fault her parents decide to cut her off for a month so she would learn her lesson. It's not her fault that she's secretly in love with Cam Fisher ever since he stood up to her in the fourth grade. It's not her fault that Claire Stacey Lyons isn't really cut out to be an Alpha. But hey, that can be her little secret because as far as everyone knows she's still ruling until the day the new girl shows up. Oh, and it's definitely not her fault when she breaks up with Derrick for not replying to her email! He will be sorry for not replying in the one hour time limit. Who can he possibly be talking to?

Claire turned off her laptop and placed it on her Pottery Barn table. There was less than two weeks left in summer and Alicia has yet to organize the end of summer shopping spree. This was why Claire was perfect. When she was given a task she would do her best and organize it as soon as possible. She would be done and ready to go before you can even say ASAP. She would have to have a talk with Alicia. Maybe, just maybe, she should strip Alicia from this event and give it to someone more deserving. She should give it to herself. She knew she was way too generous for giving it to Alicia in the first place.

"I'm too nice for my own good," Claire smiled as she ran her hand through her white blonde hair.

That reminded her that she needed to go get her hair done before school starts. She had let her hair grow past her shoulders and that was unacceptable if she was going to start high school. She wanted to get her hair like Selena Gomez's new short hair craze.

She heard her phone start singing Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. She walked over to her iPhone that sat patiently on her night stand.

"Hello, this is Claire," Claire spoke sweetly into her bedazzled phone.

"It's Dylan, I have to talk to you about your boyfriend," Dylan exclaimed from the other line.

"First of all, whatever you have to tell me can wait until you put whatever potato chip bag that you're eating down. That's just gross. I don't need to hear you eating while you talk," Claire commanded.

"You're physic, Claire. Ehmagawd, I just saw your boyfriend get into the Cadillac, like the big car. His dad is driving, and you know his dad never personally drives unless it's something super important. I saw them going down their street and turned on Eight Avenue so my assumption is that they're going to pick up Cam too," Dylan explained.

Claire was thinking the entire time. She was wondering where Derrick would be going to. How come he didn't tell her? She wasn't surprised Cam was involved because he's like Derrick's _brother from another mother_.

"That's not all! He had a plate of cookies in his hands. I can't believe he wouldn't share his Mom's famous cookies with me. We're neighbors and it's like tradition," Dylan cried out.

"Bye Dylan," Claire said and hastily hung up. Something is fishy and Claire will find out. She always does.

* * *

"Flight 23 from Los Angeles, California is now arriving at Terminal 3," The intercom announced.

"That's her Cam, that's her flight!" Derrick punched Cam's arm in excitement.

"What's the big deal anyways? You told me she wasn't even that cute." Cam Fisher looked at Terminal 3 patiently.

"I told you that because Claire was there, does that ring a bell?" Derrick explained.

"Yeah, Claire, your girlfriend, does that ring a bell?" Cam shot back.

The boys were so caught up on their bickering that they didn't notice the girl that was standing in front of them. She blinked her amber eyes a few times and cocked her head to the side.

"Gee Derrick, I know it's been over a month but I didn't know you wouldn't recognize me." She finally spoke.

"There you are Massie!" Derrick screamed.

"I'm right here. There's no need to scream." She laughed.

Yes, she was right there. His summer camp friend was standing there right in front of him. In all of her designer down-to-earth glory, she truly was standing in front of him. He didn't actually think they would see each other again but now she was going to Westchester High for the year.

"Hi, I'm Massie Block," Massie smiled and extended her hand so Cam could shake it.

"I'm Cam Fisher," Cam gave her a high five instead.

Massie Block smoothed out her BCBG ivory jersey beaded one shoulder top as they walked to the airport parking lot. Her black True Religion skinny jeans complimented her long legs and her Miu Miu peep toe pumps made her an extra three inches taller. She was still shorter than the boys though. She walked ahead of the boys and talked with Derrick's dad. He knew her dad and they grew up together. She was listening to him tell her about the time he took the blame for something her dad had done in elementary school. She smiled because she had really missed her dad.

Cam and Derrick were both thinking the same thing. Massie Block was undoubtedly pretty, and that was an understatement. They also knew she was Claire's next target of destruction. This was not good.

* * *

**AN: I don't know (: It's my first Fanfiction. I really don't know where I got the idea. I was just listening to the song and thought of maybe this semi-plot. Hahaha. Yes, I've always disliked Claire. Sorry to say so, she's just too whiny for me. **

**Background information about Westchester County: The parents and maybe even the grandparents had grown up in Westchester. So has the first generation kids like Skye, Chris, Sammy, and Harris. The second generation will be Claire, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and the Soccer Boys. It's just like all of them have a lot of history and they go way back. That's what I'm trying to do. (: **

**P.S. The other characters will slowly play out their part through out the story. I didn't want to introduce all of them in one chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Claire Lyons did not like a lot of things. She didn't like seafood, chores, her older brother Todd, the first generation kids, and pink lemonade. She didn't like seafood because when she was younger she almost choked on sushi, and it was definitely a dramatic moment. She didn't like her older brother Todd because he thought he was so cool. He actually is, though. He plays every sport possible when he can and he's popular. He has an amazing personality too. Claire definitely hated him. She also dislikes when the first generation kids come back to visit, they always think they're so much better than her. They always tease her. Pink lemonade is just plain gross.

Claire also didn't like the fact she didn't know anything about this new girl. Who did she think she was? Westchester County never has new kids unless it's from an older generation. She definitely didn't like knowing.

"Hi, I'm Massie Block," said Massie when Derrick brought her up to Claire. She stuck her hand out for a handshake.

Claire didn't bother shaking her hand back. She just stared at it. She already didn't like this girl. Look at how she thinks she can just shake hands with her!

Massie knew what was going on. This girl thought she was going to make the moves on Derrick or something. Well, she certainly didn't like him like that. She just liked him as a friend right now. Back in California, there were a lot of these types. They'd like to call themselves as the alphas of whatever group of friends they make.

"Listen, whatever your name is. I introduce myself, but it's perfectly fine with me if you don't have the common courtesy to do the same to a complete stranger who has done you nothing wrong, then fine," said Massie, folding her arms across her chest.

This girl had some nerve! Does she not know who I am? Of course not, I haven't told her my name, and from the looks of it Derrick hasn't mentioned me.

Cam Fisher was always the peace maker. It wasn't exactly the best kept secret, but Cameron Fisher was quite well-liked. He would get along just fine with anyone in any social grouping. He had an absolutely perfect social and school life. His grades weren't half bad and he wasn't exactly disastrous at sports. Cam really was the peace maker among his friends. He was also the most hated among fight watching lovers.

"Break it up you guys," said Cam. "This is Claire Lyons, Derrick's girlfriend. Oh, and that's Dylan Marvil. The girl running towards us right now, that's her."

Massie turned to the side to see a red-haired girl wearing a summer dress with flats running towards them at full speed. Goodness, this day gets weirder and weirder. Dylan had a pretty girl's face. The type you can find in high fashion magazines but talking on television shows too.

"Okay, so I'm Dylan Marvil. Yes, I know you probably don't know my mom but I can bet you your mom does. It's Merri-Lee Marvil, yes that's her name. Anyways, are you the new girl? I bet you are the new girl! Well, we have a couple weeks left in summer, and I'll be glad to show you around. Trust me, you don't want to be around these guys for too long, they're stupidity can be contagious. That's probably what happened to Claire. She was attacked with the boy crazy bug. Anyways, did I say I was Dylan Marvil? Well I'm Dylan. Who are you? Oh wait, the new girl, right? I'm Dylan," Dylan started rambling the moment she stopped right in front of Massie. That was when Massie decided to like this girl. She definitely seemed like the fun type.

"Hi Dylan, I'm Massie, and it's nice to meet you."

"Okay, well, I don't know if they told you yet. I'm going to tell you anyways. Claire is having a party at her summer house tonight. Well, her parents are always out of town. She can have parties whenever and they wouldn't even care if they were home. Westchester may be small, but everyone here is a riot at night. You should play beer pong with us. Yeah, I see the doubt in your eyes. I know we're freshman this upcoming year. You'll understand the more you live here. Everything is not what it seems," Dylan explained all in one breath.

Massie looked over to Derrick with questioning eyes. Ever since camp they had this weird communication through the eyes. Derrick had his caramel brown looking eyes and Massie had her weird amber eyes. They could tell what each other are talking about with just a twitch of the eye or something close to that. Claire saw this whole exchange, and she was not happy at all.

"Well, here's some background information about Westchester. On the surface, we're all prim and proper. It is because we're New Yorkers; we always have to look nice. Generations and generations are all the same no matter how much the older ones want to separate themselves from us. We were all introduced to our first sip of alcohol at the age of eight. None of us are addicts, of course. We may be young, but we were all raised to be able to throw a party. That's all Westchester is about. It's about who plans what, and how successful the event is. The Lyon's generation always plans the end of summer pool party. It's called the Eggshell Dip. It's a funny name when you first hear it but makes a lot of sense later. You wear white or shades close to white to the party," Derrick explained with a smile on his face.

"You said it's a pool party, so why wear white?" Massie questioned.

"Oh, well it's all for appearances. Who goes swimming at night? The older generation eventually does grow up and start questioning. We just say we're going to so-and-so's house for so-and-so reason. They won't question a thing. We usually say Claire's because Claire's parents are carefree like that. Then, at night we crack open the alcohol and strip down to our colorful bathing suits," Dylan explained.

"Yeah, and only the elite get in, but apparently you're invited now," Claire added.

"You can either be an approved plus one or invited by the party thrower him or herself," Cam provided.

"Oh darn, aren't you bringing your Plovert, Dylan? I didn't know he was going to get back in town, I honestly thought he was going to miss my party. That's why I didn't invite him. I think he should be your plus one," Claire smiled as she said this.

Massie knew what Claire was trying to do. She didn't want her to go to her damn Eggshell Dip party. It was fine; she had settling in to do. It did sound like boat loads of fun though.

"She can be my plus one," said Derrick.

Massie's head whipped up to look at Derrick. Even she knew this was a bad idea. His girlfriend would not be happy. Claire was glaring at Derrick, and he was glaring back just as fiercely.

"She hasn't done anything to you,"

"Fine, she can come. Just make sure you wear a nice semi-formal dress. We don't need you blowing a generations' old secret," Claire exasperated.

"I'm fine, and thank you for your concern," Massie smiled as sweetly as she can.

"Let's go Massie, I'll help you get set up in your room," Derrick said.

"Oh, can I go? I just love decorating, I like colors, and I like rearranging things. Oh can I please go?" Dylan asked with her big doe eyes.

* * *

Massie went over to her handbag to get her phone. She wondered if any of her friends bothered to text her. Well, let's just say: no cards, no letters, no phone calls, not even a measly text message. She hasn't been home in weeks actually. After camp, she went home for about a week, and then she left to her uncles. It was unexpected and surprising, to be honest. Were her friends concern? She guessed not.

She watched as Dylan rearranged the few Polaroid pictures she had on her corkboard above her bed. They weren't anything special. There were few pictures from the beach with her best friend. Then, a couple of the sunset on the Santa Monica pier, those were from last summer. Then, there was one of her playing tennis. Her supposedly friends went crazy sometime with her camera.

She could get used to it here. After moving the boxes in Derrick and Cam already left to go back to their house. Dylan stayed and helped.

Massie did like this girl; she seemed the nicest out of everyone else.

* * *

**AN: Feel free to kill me for not updating. Summer is here and I have a ton of time now. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

As funny as the Eggshell Dip is as a name, the party was no joke. There were hundreds of teens ranging from fourteen years of age to seventeen. A few girls even went skinny dipping in the indoor pool. Claire's house was beautiful and it had a great view towards the mountain side too. If you walked a little to the left of her house there was this trail you can go on. It wasn't anything dangerous and it was a short walking distance too. The only thing dangerous about it was the branches. Some of the kids are stupid enough to walk right into them. It led to a beautiful lake with playgrounds and everything. Families don't come as often anymore with the beaches being so much closer.

The party was beginning to become restless and music grew louder and louder. There stood Massie Block alone near one of the many couches on the side of the room alone. She never really had been much of a party person to begin with so things weren't likely to change at this one occasion, was it? That was a big fat lie. She knew how to party, hell, she came from California. Even if you didn't know how to party, you can fake it so well it might pass off as real. She'd been sitting there for about half an hour so she decided to get up and get a soda. She wasn't a big fan of alcohol though. She enjoys a margarita here and there, but nothing too much. She knew how to drink, and she was a great drinker. Her alcohol tolerance level was superb. She just didn't like drinking for some reason. Massie didn't know why but she didn't like the idea of not knowing what might happen to her.

"Why are you getting diet coke?"

The voice came from behind her. It was none other than Cam Fisher. He looked nice in his dress shirt, but he seemed glorious in his swim trunks. Massie didn't realize she was leaning over the kitchen island counter top clutching her diet coke can. She just shrugged to his question.

"It's a party. Shouldn't you be out doing something more fun?" Cam asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel like stripping down bare and hopping on the tables dancing like a mad monkey," Massie said. That's what happened earlier. Olivia Ryan was a wild drunk. She was in the tenth grade but still dumb as a post. She wasn't exactly dumb like you would think. Yes, school wise, barely managing her classes. When it came to the outside world, she excelled. She knew the best alcohol drinks and how to make them. She knew the best clubs and how to access them. She knew the latest fashions and always had them. She was an almost picture perfect socialite.

He chuckled to himself. He had a cute laugh. She noted. It wasn't deep and throaty like most of the guys. He had one of those carefree laughs. She can almost imagine his head being thrown back in a moment of laughter.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you go back to ogling Claire?" Massie said. She noticed this earlier. She noticed it when she was first introduced to Claire. Then, she noticed it again when earlier this evening when they first entered her summer house.

"I don't ogle her,"

"Say whatever you want to make yourself feel better, Cam."

He slid to the floor holding his kind cobra bottle in his left hand. He passed it back and forth between hands. Massie slid to the floor too.

"So, what's the story, Fisher?"

"Did you know I met Claire way before Derrick did?" Cam asked and when he saw Massie shake her head he continued. "Probably not, but that's understandable. Anyways, I liked the genuine Claire. There was a different Claire from the one you see now. She was so much nicer and she wouldn't hurt a fly. Power eventually did capture the sweet loving girl though. That happened in the sixth grade. Claire decided one day she was in love with Derrick. It was out of the blue and apparently unexpected. News travels fast in Westchester County. The first generation kids found out and then the parents and then the grandparents. Then, by the end of the day they were together without knowing it."

Massie nodded along throughout the story. She wanted to know if Derrick even liked the girl. It was almost like Cam read her mind because he continued.

"Derrick did like her though. There were few girls you don't know here. We all know each other because we're one big happy family. No incest intended, because it's just an expression. She was always the preferred one over all the other girls. It was too late for Alicia Rivera to be saved from the snobby world. Her mom is Nadia and her dad is Len. It's a former model and world-known lawyer. What can you expect? The only thing is early exposure," Cam explained.

Massie had met Alicia earlier this evening. She seemed like a nice girl, really nice actually. She didn't seem like the snobby type but things weren't what they seem sometimes.

"I've told you my story, now tell me yours," Cam said freely then taking a sip of his bottle.

"There's nothing much to say. It's just a rebellious I-miss-you-Daddy type. There's nothing new to this story. It's the same old cliché. The girl dislikes her mom, the girl misses her dad, and then girl gets idea to escape. Yes, I know, I'm so exciting," Massie said downing the rest of her diet coke.

"It sounds exciting to me," Cam said.

Massie tossed her aluminum can to the side and sat Indian style in front of Cam. She opened her eyes as widely as she can and stared at his face.

He had his head bent back relaxing against the countertop. There was a ghostly smile on his lips. His eyes were closed though. He seemed happy enough. Westchester is just one big soap opera, isn't it? Massie could figure this out by herself.

"Are you done with the inspection?" Cam asked.

"Yes, quite. You have two eyelids covering one dark green eye and one blue-gray looking eye. It's very different and not weird at all. I mean that sincerely. You have very appealing hair. The front touches your dark eyelashes. Oh my goodness, I sound like a creeper. You get an A for your first inspection," Massie reported.

Cam stood up and brushed of his butt. He was in the mood to swim now. He helped Massie stand up and his heart decided to shoot fireworks. His brain told him to just relax. He can't possibly have a crush on a girl he just met.

* * *

He saw her walk out to the backyard with Cam Fisher. She had her arm looped through his arm and they walked out. They were smiling, but they were completely oblivious to the crowd around them. He decided to then befriend her.

"Hello," Plovert said walking up to the two.

"Hey man, this is Massie," Cam said motioning to Massie.

"Hello there, have I seen you around before? You look familiar or maybe that was my dreams," Plovert said with a wink. Goodness, his best friend Kemp Hurley really was rubbing off on him.

"Why on Earth would you ever say that to a girl? Congratulations, you have made such an accomplishment. I am not impressed what-so-ever, and now I think you're a creep. Oh, and you might want to take care of the eye twitch thing you have going on," Massie said walking away.

Massie knew that was rude to some guy she doesn't even know but he was honestly annoying her. She just wants to jump in the pool already. Then, that's what she did. There weren't a lot of people in the pool now because everyone's in one of the living rooms having fun. One quick dip wouldn't hurt.

"How do you like the party?"

This time she knew for sure it wasn't Cam or some creeper named Plovert. It was Derrick Harrington.

"It's different from California. I mean, I knew people our age that drank and partied. You guys just seem so open about it. Back on the other side, you had to know the right people. Then, you had to hang out with that specific group if you wanted to do something like that," Massie sighed still in the pool. She had her arms off on the edge. Derrick sat next to her with his feet in the water.

"It's so different with you here, you know," Derrick smiled his goofy smile. "It's much more relaxing. You're going to like Westchester High, trust me. I mean, I know I'll be a freshman too. I just know it'll be a good year. I have this gut feeling that it'll be drama free."

Boys are so oblivious sometimes. Massie hasn't even been here for twelve hours and she already knows there's going to be drama.

* * *

**AN: Hey you guys, look I did update! :D Anyways, I just wanted to ask you guys what you all wanted to see. It doesn't mean I'll be writing it though, I just wanted to see what you guys wanted. I might incorporate something in. (: Pairings, ideas, type of drama**. **Whatever you want. I have a couple ideas I'm still throwing around. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry you guys for taking humongous long mean breaks. ): I really do try to get on the computer and write. This California heat is really getting to me. I'm having major headaches. Only I would get a cold in the summer! This is crazy. I'm having brain farts, and tennis practice just started. Thank you for all the patience. Thank you all readers! I have read your reviews and I'll take them into consideration.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot. **

**

* * *

**

"Westchester isn't for me," Massie sighed and dipped her head under the water once more. She continued after she surfaced again. "Everyone just seems light years ahead."

"What do you mean, Massie?" Cam asked.

Massie had stayed in the pool while Derrick went back to entertaining his girlfriend with whatever they do. Cam found Massie swimming laps in the pool. She was a fantastic swimmer even cold and chilly air. Massie loved swimming because in the few moments of being underwater nothing else matters. Her mind can be thinking and be blank at the same time. Swimming is her perfect and ideal way to relax.

"Everyone is off doing who knows what. People my age are doing the mcnasty while I'm here doing nothing. I haven't even had my first kiss yet. People prefer alcohol while I prefer Coke. I prefer a movie while people prefer sex. It's almost like everyone who's born here was born as a five year old. While I'm only fifteen, everyone else is at least twenty," Massie started rambling.

Cam wanted to just roll on the floor and laugh his butt off.

"Not everyone here is like that. It's just this crowd. It's just this certain group of boys and girls who come to the party. I mean sure, yes I do drink, but I'm not into all that stuff yet. I'm not an alcoholic nor am I am some sex addict. I don't think any of us are yet."

"I get it," Massie said before dipping into the water again.

Cam watched Massie resurface before he started talking again.

"Do you really?"

"Maybe not completely but I'm going to say I get the gist of it."

"It's kind of weird with you here. It's nothing bad, but Claire is insanely jealous of you for some reason. She has a built in Derrick sensor or something. She knows when Derrick is in a one mile radius of a girl that's not her. She's easily threatened, so don't mind her," Cam smiled.

"Hey, can I ask you something Cam?" Massie started.

"Well, you just did, but sure I'll let you have another question."

"What made you start liking Claire? How did you know?" Massie looked around first before asking.

"It was a gut feeling. I don't know how or why but I just felt it. It's not love because I don't believe I can completely devote myself into loving another just yet. I can barely love my dog; he gets on my nerves sometimes," Cam said.

"This may be weird and all, but can you tell me more stories about you and Claire? You guys just seem so sweet and perfect. I feel like I'm doing a cute puzzle with the picture of a nice kitty. I can barely make out the picture but I already know I'm eager to finish the puzzle," Massie tried to explain.

Cam decided right there and then that he liked this girl. No, not more than a friend, but he liked her character and herself as a person. Cam looked down and smiled a toothy smile at her. She had her arms on the pool's edge and her head resting on them. Other than her head and arms, the rest of her body was still in the pool.

"Well, as you know Westchester County holds generations so it's natural to know each other from birth. That's how I know Claire. Ever since we were little newborns we spent time together. We took the journey from diapers to the big kid toilets together. We didn't need stuff animals. I remember this one time I recently turned seven and she was still six. We kind of had a sleepover and her parents had gone out to pick something up. It was just us and it was nighttime. She needed to use the bathroom but she was too afraid. I held her hand as she did her business. I didn't look at her but I held her hand anyways. Then, we washed our hands and went to play in the comforts of her room. It kind of sounds strange but it was innocent," Cam said.

"That's actually sweet in a weird way," Massie commented.

"Divorces are rare and at the same time not unusual. Not everyone can stand being with their high school sweetheart all their lives. Divorces are understandable here, but to a lot of people's surprise it doesn't happen often," Cam started. "Derrick's parents are divorced. He spent the first six years of his life with his mom in Minnesota. Then, his mom took him over here to live with his dad and his stepmom. He's stayed ever since, but he has gone back to visit her."

"Did he fit in easily?" Massie asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard to like him. Claire had no trouble with that," Cam said a little bitterly.

"What happened?"

"She started to hang out with him more and more. Eventually all the daily hangs outs we had stopped. I would find her sharing her tree house with him. That used to be our thing. It was kind of a sanctuary. We hid from her parents or mine when we steal extra cookies then we're supposed to take. They probably knew about that but didn't really mind. Over the course of a few years, we just stopped hanging out at all," Cam explained.

Massie kind of felt bad for Cam but she didn't know if there was anyone specific to blame for this situation. She wouldn't blame Derrick because he wouldn't have known either way. She would blame Claire because Massie doesn't think Claire was consciously aware of this.

* * *

"She's certainly stirring up things here, isn't she?" Dylan commented.

"I don't like this. I don't like it one bit," Claire placed her hands on her hips and tapped her left foot.

"Well, why don't you like her? It's not like she's done anything to you," Dylan said.

"Don't you get it? Of course not, you're Dylan you wouldn't get it," Claire scoffed. "She thinks she can waltz in here and steal my possessions."

Dylan wasn't one to hold grudges or be affected easily, but Claire was really getting on her last nerves. It also looks like Massie is getting on hers. Claire has quirk. She taps her left foot when she's extremely annoyed, but taps her right when she's nervous. Dylan can't tell what Claire is feeling right now because she just switched foots.

"Maybe you're just too possessive over people? I haven't seen her put moves on Derrick though, so I don't know what you're talking about. I like her, she seems nice."

"I'm not talking about Derrick! I'm talking about Cam. They're laughing for crying out loud!" Claire screamed.

They were looking at Massie and Cam in the backyard from one of windows in the guestroom on the second floor. Claire called an emergency meeting. Dylan was rudely interrupted from her cuddling with Plovert.

"I'm surprised you're not worried. I heard Plovert tried the moves on new girl. Why aren't you worried? I would be worried. How can you not be worried?" Claire demanded.

"I'm not insecure," Dylan thought in her head but in real life she didn't reply. She knew Plovert didn't really want to hit on Massie. He's just a joker who likes to freak people out.

"I just want to punch that girl in the face."

"You're too paranoid. You need to calm your ass down," Dylan said.

This was going to be a long school year, and it hasn't even started yet. Dylan was wondering about what made Massie such a threat to Claire. The new girl hasn't even done anything or said anything remotely mean to her. Claire is seriously too paranoid about everything. Dylan liked Massie, she seemed nice. She also had never done anything wrong to her.

Dylan liked the idea of Massie and Cam together. Dylan is still close friends with Cam, and she knows all about the whole Cam and Claire debacle. Massie would be good the guy. He deserves it. She just doesn't like where Derrick's head is heading though. She may not be a speaker but Dylan knows when to watch people. Jealousy thy name is Derrick. Green is definitely not Derrick's color, Dylan had to comment.

* * *

"Here at Westchester High we strong encourage our students to stand out and perform excellently," Massie read out loud. No one ever mentioned to her that Westchester High specialized in the performing arts. She felt stupid for not knowing. Westchester was probably up in the top 20 greatest schools for the performing arts. She didn't feel talented enough to go here.

"I hate you Derrick Harrington," Massie said pounding her tiny fists against his chest as hard as she can.

"It's not my fault you didn't know," Derrick said patiently while her attack died down. "How could you have not known? I mean how did you seriously not know? What didn't give it away? The fancy looking kids around here, or was it the fact we're in Westchester County?"

Massie felt stupid for not knowing the obvious. She's heard of Westchester High before. One of her old friends moved to New York just for the school. Well, she wasn't Massie's friend. In reality she was Massie's cousin, but they only treated each other as friends at most. Although they were related, she was more like the spawn of the devil that was an acquaintance twice removed. She made Massie's life hell back in California. They were in the sixth grade though. Sometimes people grow up.

Aunty Gregory adored her child and would always shower her daughter with gifts, but Mrs. Gregory loved Massie more. That was actually saying something. If you saw the bond between Kristen and her mom, then you would think nothing can be greater than that. That's the main reason why Kristen didn't like Massie. Massie was kind of excited to see her cousin again but scared because they'll be going to the same school.

"I don't have any talents, how am I possibly going to fit in a school like Westchester?" Massie was panicking by now. In seventh grade she took beginning drama as a class, and in eight grade she continued on to advanced drama. That was about it. She hasn't practice the piano since she was eleven. She was worried.

"Don't worry about it,"

Of course, he would say that. What a typical response, but it doesn't even help at all.

"What's your talent?" Massie asked.

"Well, you know how they say the performing arts? I know that you think it's the highly gifted people, but some are really smart too. They enter and begin learning from the bottom up. Voice is an instrument as well. All instruments can be taught and learned. That's why I said don't worry Massie. Theatre is something else you can eventually develop, yes, you may not be the best, but you can be decent. I play the clarinet, violin, piano, and guitar. You'll fit right in, other than plenty of electives for the arts, it's just a regular school," Derrick explained. "I'm positive you'll fit in."

Boys were so simple minded. Massie wanted to snort. She was good at fitting in, she never was. Now, back to worrying.


End file.
